Amandine
Amandine '''(sometimes styled "the Liar") is the Dochas Sidhe Firstborn and the estranged mother of October Daye. She is later revealed to be Simon Torquill's wife and the mother of August Torquill. Biography / Background '''Amandine is the last of the Firstborn—the youngest. Amandine is October Daye's mother by a human Irish accountant. Amandine had tried to make Toby mortal when she was still only a child before she made the Changeling's Choice.Never Shines the Sun Toby always remembered her as a loving mother, unaware of what she was doing to her. The Luidaeg, unknown to Amandine before the Choice, had convinced Sylvester Torquill to hurry up and make the Choice with Toby before she ended up fully human. Amandine had confronted her eldest sister, and despite her protests in "saving" October, the Luidaeg forced her to acknowledge that she was killing Toby, even comparing her to Eira. After a subtle jab at the Luidaeg about the Roane's fate, after one final argument, Amandine finally pushes the Luidaeg away. Amandine is not seen again until The Brightest Fell, where she takes Tybalt and Jasmine hostage in their animal forms in order to force Toby to find August. She reveals that she didn't save Toby from elf-shot because she was her daughter but because Luna's rose goblins pleaded with her to save her life. Though Toby is successful in retrieving August at the cost of her humanity, Amandine tries to exploit a loophole in keeping Tybalt and Jasmine to try and control Toby again, but Toby, finally having enough of Amandine's selfishness after what she did, threatened to kill Amandine. Though she finally relents, Amandine loses any love she has left for Toby, and later indirectly succeeds in driving a wedge between Sylvester and Toby. Backstory Amandine was born Last of the Firstborn. As Simon had stated, the absence of her parents had made Amandine unable to compensate for her weaknesses, and this led her to being spoiled among her eldest siblings, the Luidaeg a prime example. Prior to the series, Amandine's mother Janet, who was now known as Miranda, had broken Maeve's last Hunt and driven the Fae monarchy into leaving, with the Luidaeg believing that Amandine's children - the Dochas Sidhe - would set things right. Amandine had always been spoilt among the Firstborn. Because of her powers and her unknown heritage, it was best advised that she would pose as Daoine Sidhe, with both Sylvester, Simon and September as her protectors, teaching her how to behave as such. She had married Simon and bore a daughter with him - August- and they were happy, Amandine was willing to train her daughter with her magic unlike what she did with October. However, when August discovered what the role of the Dochas Sidhe was, she was unable to cope with a looming destiny and decided to rush through it, abandoning Amandine and Simon. This drove Amandine into trying to find someone who could help bring her daughter home and pushed Simon towards Evening Winterrose, Amandine's older sister. Eventually, Amandine played Faerie bride with an Irish accountant and gave birth to October. Amandine, afraid that October would die fulfilling her role as Dochas Sidhe, began discreetly shifting her blood balance towards human and convinced her that they were Daoine Sidhe, but this plan was discovered by the Luidaeg and October eventually chose Faerie. This caused a rift between the sisters. Although Amandine tried to train Toby, Toby eventually had enough and ran away from the Summerlands. Amandine, having been abandoned by both daughters, had lost her mind. About Fame * Celebrity of sorts, the strongest blood-worker in the Kingdom, a friend to Dukes and more Characteristics *known to be more than slightly mad *temperamental, stubborn, spoiled among the Firstborn *willing to sacrifice October's long life to "save" her from the Dochas Sidhe destiny *selfish, willing to kidnap in order to force Toby to find August Home / Residence / Knowe * Summerlands * Helped create Goldengreen = Character Connections Events in the Series (Spoilers) Use the book title at the opening of each paragraph as a ''"Spoiler Warning". In ''Late Eclipses (Book 4) Amandine's first appearance in the series, where she gives Toby her second Choice in order to save her life from elf-shot. In The Winter Long (Book 8) She is seen in flashbacks in The Winter Long, where it is revealed that she had married Simon and had a daughter with him. In The Brightest Fell (Book 11) ... In Never Shines the Sun (Book 7.5) ... References See Also * October Daye * Luidaeg * Firstborn * Gallery Faerie - for Amandine.jpg Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Character Category:Firstborn